


At Your Own Risk

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Horror/Halloween Challenge [20]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Choking, Collars, Consensual, Cutesy, Darkness, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, F/F, Fire, Groping, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Light Bondage, Light-Hearted, Noisy Sex, October, School Festivals, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Triple Drabble, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Toni and Cheryl work on Riverdale’s haunted house attraction, getting a little distracted with each other while alone.





	At Your Own Risk

**Author's Note:**

> NOT MY FIRST ATTEMPT WITH CHONI BUT MAN DO I LOVE CHONI. DO YOU GUYS LOVE CHONI? WE NEED MORE CHONI. Thanks for reading my usual nonsense this month and any thoughts/comments are very much appreciated! Are you enjoying the new season of Riverdale?

 

*

For charity reasons, Riverdale High opens up its gymnasium doors for a haunted house put together by the Bulldogs and Vixens right before Halloween night, as well as a few other student activity clubs. Strobe and multicolored lights, fog machine or two, props and the Theatre Club in bloody and gory makeup lunging at excitable, screaming maze-goers.

Toni volunteers to be part of the background workers, looping and tying together some split branches with fraying, tan rope to resemble some Blair Witch human stick-figure shit.

" _Can't see a damn thing in here_ ," she mutters, narrowing her eyes in the shadowlight.

It's just her and Cheryl hidden behind some fake-wall panels of the haunt, as people run quickly, unaware of Toni hearing them over the noise of a boombox's creepy sound effects CD. After a second, Cheryl flips on Toni's lighter, her red, pouty mouth stretching into a familiar, _lusty_ smile. "It's a little romantic, don't you think, TT?" she points out, making a high, intrigued noise as Toni's forefinger inches underneath Cheryl's lacy, black collar, applying pressure.

"You gonna be good for me, baby?" Toni whispers against Cheryl's ear, listening to a breathy, sly giggle and then pressing a hand up Cheryl's thigh-high skirt, nudging her underwear. "God, you're so amazing… _wet_ …"

Cheryl's next inhale shudders when her air cuts off briefly when Toni's fingers yank on her fancy, diamond-studded collar, and when she rubs her thumb over her swollen, warm clitoris. The reddish-glowing lighter passes to her and Cheryl nods bravely at the question Toni mouths curiously to her earlobe, biting her lower lip. Toni listens to her girlfriend moan and cry out with anticipation, getting wetter against Toni's hand when the flame dances between Cheryl's legs, over her bare, sensitive skin.

Tonight is for _screams_ — pleasure or pain.

*

 


End file.
